Spades story
by Dhwanized
Summary: This is about spade. What if he falls in love with someone else. Ian not being his normal self. I know there not much fans of spade. But anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Chaprer one

I parked my car and got out to the pavement. He said he was going to meet me here. I walked a few steps and saw the sign that I was looking for. The purple escape. I looked up at the shinning light. It was glowing purple, very purple indeed. And I was sure that the insides would not look any different. Why had Ian chosen this place? He always chose places which were, well different like he was. I walked towards the bouncer at the door. He looked me over and held open the stash barely blocking the entrances. I walked past him without giving any signs. As I passed I heard boos and sad signs given out by the line of people waiting to be invited in. I did not understand this ritual that they needed to do. It was so hypocritical, the guy who is dressed all in black judges who's cool enough to let in.  
I went inside and felt as if I was sucked in a purple blob, everything was purple. Not just plain purple but glowing purple. The waitress were wearing dresses that glowed. And they went as far as wearing contact lenses that glowed too. Okay, Ian had some questions to answer. I looked for him at the bar, but no sign. I looked around the tables. It was dark there but my vision let me look at everything going on without any difficulty. 'Sir would you like to wait at the bar?' The waitress came up and gestured with a hand towards the bar. 'No, I am looking for someone ' the waitress smiled dropped a little. 'Ofcourse you are.' I looked around again and then saw it, the VIP section. Stairs. I slowly walked towards it. Again there was a man there, Jesus seriously. 'Sir I need your hand please ' he showed my the chip detector. ' I don't have it. I am not gonna stuff anything in my hand. 'Then you can't enter' this tone considerably changed. I din have time for this. I hit him with my gaze. Not bothering to hide it. Someone watching will think I am one of the staff. Just with the wrong Colour.  
I claimed the stairs and the atmosphere changed. More subtle. Couches instead of tables and the dressers of waitress become a little skimpier. Now this purple I could bear. It become deeper and no glow. Just plain purple. I felt Ian's power in the air like a charge. I turned and saw Ian sitting between, I counted 4 women. ' Ian, I don't think you missed me mate' as I walked towards him. A girl walked up towards me ' I missed you' I gave her a small smile. And sat in the couch next to Ian. Ian was looking at me. ' mate she missed you, aren't you gonna give her a proper answer?' I ignored his statement, and looked at him. 'Oh your just no fun' he got up sat. Drowned the glass of whiskey that lay on the table and motioned to the girls to leave them alone. They all got up smiling their sultry smiles. And the girl who apparently was missing me glazed her hand at my arm. 'What did you want to talk about..' That could not wait a week. I was to be in Seattle for some business. 'Oh nothing I just wanted to talk about the big gathering. ' 'what's there to talk about' we all are going. Crispin will come of course. Mencheres needs us there. Didn't you get his phone call. He smirked at me. ' ya well the thing is I don't really like walden. He might be worshipped by many, maybe I could get out of it. See, this is the time when I miss being a human.' That made me look up 'you miss being a human.' 'No see, human excuses were lame. But they always work. There are so many excuses you could give.' And I being a vampire couldn't think of one that could be polite. Will my cat died be polite? She was the only one who stayed with me all the time.' ' is this really want you want to discuss.? I was getting bored now. I was concerned that Ian had blown some red dragon. He looked glazed. I ordered a scotch. And we talked a little more about this and that. Then again I did not realise that the girls were back. The I got to know that the girl who missed me was gina. We made small talk. She was actually succeeded in getting my attention a few times. Ian was busy with three. So I took my leave and stood up. Gina followed me. I turned and gave her a peck on the cheek. She knew then that I was not taking her home. I went again through the purple furnace of a glowing room and out. Once I was out I thought of walking to the hotel were I had my reservation.  
I walked through the New York street and felt lost. Not physically lost just lost. Maybe I should have taken gina. Maybe then it would not have been this deafening. I came near the Central Park. The famous destination. I trailed slowly towards the park pedestrian route. And I heard couples walking holding hands. I took a more deeper route. And started walking. As I was walking I heard panting. A I said the famous destination. It was a all rounder destination people felt happy sad they were mugged or murdered. But the thing was I heard just one person. No one chasing after him or her. The I saw the figure running. At this hour seriously people are so wired these days. I turned my need to see the person. The person was a girl. She was wearing shorts and a blue sweatshirt. With a hoodie. How I know she was a girl when she was wearing a hoodie? Her figure, I've never seen a man have a curve like that. I stopped and looked at her. And asa guessed she had earbuds in her ears were music must be blaring. She was steadily approaching. She din seem to notice me. I just stood there and gave her side cause I din want her to break her steady jog. She ran past me. I started walking after her. Asa I walked I se she slowed a little and then she stopped. Clutching her stomach she stood there. She was running so fast, she must've caught a stitch in her stomach. I walked up to her and asked her. ' are you alrite? She gave no sign of me. So I tapped her back. She jumped and her hands came up in defence. I held my hands up gesturing the universal way that I mean no harm. She removed her earbuds and looked questioningly at me. 'I asked whether you were alrite' ' oh ! Yeah just my stomach. Haven't run like like this in a long time. Don't have much time., thanks' I nodded and started to walk away. Not wanting to seem creepy. She walked over the bench and sat on it. Looking my. Way still not sure of me.  
Wanted to help her somehow. I don't know why. People had stomach cramps all the time , just not at 11 at night. What was she doing running this late. People have no sense of routine or safety around here. Can't she run on the street, safer were there are a lot of people. Murmuring I went on then came different voices. And smells with them.5 men, no boys walking towns me. They were breathing unevenly and I caught the smell ' drunk' okay now that was normal. 'Cmon man, you should have banged her, she was willing to' 'ya man your such a pussy' 'I know I would have.' I was not liking the boys. They passed me and one of them started at me. ' hey man what do you think, should he have fucked her.' The first guy asked me. I looked at him, disgusted by him. And said ' go home' and walked away. They seem not have have liked it cause I could hear then swearing. I walked on.  
Then it hit me. The midnight jogger. 'Shit. I ran back as fast as I could not pretending to have human pace. How could this have gotten out of my mind. Then I heard them. And her. ' hey Chica, wanna play ? She was in the middle of the circle they created around her. And was... Not scared but pissed. Wow this woman was weird. 'Really guys go home to your mommy, does she know abut your drinking? ' hey shut up and blow my whistle' okay that was all I wanted to hear. I started to walk towards them when she punched the guys and kicked the other one in his balls. 'Why don't I ask you friend here to blow it for you'. I was stunned. I just froze their. It's not that I had not seen women fight before. My best friends wife was a piece of art. She could knock me over. But my midnight runner sprint seem like one of them. Apparently she din need my help at all.  
I was watching her and the action. Very amused. When she looked up to me. 'Wasn't that cool huh?' Theses boys are hardly out of their knickers and they wanna be thugs.' 'Are you alright? That was all I could ask her'. Her brows hitched at that. Is that all you have to say' are you a cop on vacation?  
Why on a vacation? 'Cause otherwise you would have said. 'Mam are you all right '? Right I said and looked at her. I looked at her face as her hoodie fell over. She had green eyes mixed with brown. High cheek bones and full lips. Her nose was long. Straight. Her figure as site noticed she was curvy. Not skinny like girls who obsess about these days. 'I am sorry if I dragged you into it. Did I put you in a position where you had no choice but to come back to check whether if I was bothered by these hooligans'. 'No you didn't' I looked and her and I had to get away. I turned without saying goodbye. I walked up and when I turned around I saw her looking crestfallen. I asked myself was I rude. I am loosing touch. Etiquette apart I can't like humans even a little bit. I learn from my past. I walked away thinking about giselda. Why did god choose me to be so miserable. I walked and walked Till I reached my hotel. I had a bath Nd called Ian, he was with the purple girls. I asked him if gina was there. Without a yes or no he said 'ill send her over mate '.  
Gina arrived and It helped. Little. But how much ever I tried I could not stop thinking about my midnight jogger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was fast asleep. Something I've not done in a while. 'Thud thud thud. ! C'mon Charles open up mate'. I frowned in my pillow, seriously considering not opening. 'Go away Ian'

I lifted myself ignoring my bodies plea to just keep sleeping on. I walked and open the door. Not a scrap of cloth on me. 'So, was she any good ? Is she why the reason your not up and about. ?' He had this Ian smirk on his face.

No mate I was just tired. I had to rush things over because you made it sound like it was a life and death matter.

Right, still mad about that are you? Ian came in and sat in the lounge.

Right about than my phone started ringing. I was not gonna get much sleep today, there were more than one sign. I saw that it was crispin who was calling.

'Hallo! How goes it crispin?' I asked picking up the phone. 'Alright mate, trying to keep it right.' 'Charles s an there. ?'

Indeed. I threw my phone to Ian. 'Hallo.' Hmm. What. Crispin your wife not keeping you busy. You have to call us so early at dawn. ?'

I could hear crisp ins side of conversation 'me wife doing what to me is none of your concern' I called because mencheres called announcing that you weren't coming at waldens. And as being your friend and you bring my dire he thought right about calling me.' 'Oh not that again'. I just don't feel like coming. 'Is this about you sleeping with waldens wife long ago?' Ian snapped his head at me. As I lifted my brow. 'How do you know about that, no one but me and Claire know,' I walked over to the mini bar and poured me and Ian a glass of whiskey. 'Mate everyone knows about that' I added giving him the glass. I could hear cats voice from. The other side. 'Mate just think about it for another time. ' saying that crispin disconnected the phone.

Ian looked up at me and said 'you know it's not that I mind you suff hanging in my face, but right now I would probably prefer if you covered yourself' I gave him a baleful smile and went to the closet to put on something.

'So I heard you took a place in the Hampton's. wanna tell me the interest in that.

I won it in a poker game. It's a good place just needs a little refurbishing, that brings me to do you know

W any firm who does good house work.? I would tell my guy but he is in Durham and maybe a

Little distant for him, knowing that he can't fly.'

'Ya I know a guy. He has his own firm in the city. I'll go if you want me to, cause I have nothing till dusk on my schedule.

'Ya ill appreciate your company lead the way.

I got dressed and we grabbed a lunch in the staff area of the hotel and went up to the 5th street and up 12 floors. I was just walking out of the elevator when I smelled a familiar sent, and then i heard her.

'Will you tell Stacey to Handel my 3 o'clock. I was thinking to going and grabbing a long lunch with my friend' sure ill tell her. I walked up to her just as she turned around. 'Hi'. I said she looked me over with a confused expression on her face. I was j

Just thinking that she might have forgotten me. When recognition dawned on her and she said. ' my cop on vacation' hi how are you.

Ian walked toward us suddenly interested. And hi i am his partner , Ian nice to meet you. She took his hand and smiled at him. Like they were sharing a private joke.

'What are you doing here? She asked. 'Ah, I need a food interior designer who could turn my house inside out.'

Oh, good you chose a good firm for that.

'By the way, I did not say this but, I would suggest Ryan. He's a genius.

'You wouldn't suggest yourself!? I asked.

'Oh, Inman architect. Not an interior designer. I could do your project but than it would not be fair to the interior designers.

Ian was looking at both of us, I was curios of his silence because he dint do that

Okay we'll request Ryan. If I can get him.

Okay it wash nice to see you again. I spinner around. Just then Ian called her. ' so what might be your name poppet?' He leaned on the table blocking her way. 'Sera , my name is sera'. Nice name poppet. Charles here would be very pleased that I asked your name. She looked at me and smiled.

Well I glad that your friend would be glad.

She walked away. And never turned. That made my mood a little down. Ian walked up to Stacey. A d requested if we could have Ryan as our designer.

So your a cop? Why dint you tell me!? I could be your real partner. Hey wait a minute are you working as a striper? ' please tell me you are.

I gave him my silent stare.

Mr longrod, Ryan will see you now. Stacey looked at us and beaconed us toward the left door.

I looked at Ian regarding the name. Ian longrod? Why cant you pick a good name. Just say Ian. 'It harms my reputation.' I and Ian walked in the office and took our seats.

Hallo i am Ryan. He stood up to greet when I thought sera played a joke at me. This guy looked like he was in high school. Ian looked at me at me and said 'mate what did you do to her'

Sir sera told me you were a friend. Please welcome.

'Will sera be joining us?ian asked. Ryan shook his head. But he said 'do you want her here as a second opinion? We do it all the time.

'Yes we would like that' Ian said winking at me.

Ryan called at his intercom. And nodded saying yes.

She came in the door looking just as curvy as she looked last night. She looked at me and blushed. Or was it my imagination. Ian cleared his throat. Ya she blushed. And sat opposite me. Near Ryan and smiled at him. Seeing that my mouth become sour.

We started the meeting though I did not hear him. Just looked at her.


End file.
